StarshippingWe all love getting wet in the rain
by Evanes
Summary: After their encounter with Paradox, Yusei and Jaden are back in Venice, about to part ways. But traveling back to the future can always wait, especially when this sudden downpour provided an excuse for chemistry to happen. (Short fluff)


When tiny drops of cool water started landing on his head, Jaden looked up at the black clouds whirling in the sky above

"It's raining." - He made an observation, not showing any special emotion, as though it just needed to be said without any actual purpose. Next to him, Yusei raised his palm and watched the raindrops soaking his glove bit by bit. There was an ambiguous sound coming from his throat in order to confirm Jaden's statement, then as the information sunk in, he turned away towards his D-Wheel:

"I better get back now. You should go find shelter or you'll get wet…"

Suddenly his hand felt warm, because Jaden had grabbed it, taking Yusei by surprise. As soon as dark blue eyes turned to meet brown ones, they were also met with a fond smile - an innocent yet playful smile like that of a devious child:

"But don't you like getting wet in the rain?"

A smile that told Yusei that "No" wouldn't be accepted as an answer. And as the rain grew heavier and heavier, with bigger drops of water starting to actually seep through his hair down his face, along his jawline and down the back of his neck, the cool feeling contradicting with his body heat, he got the feeling that actually, no answer was needed at all.

Yusei wondered if the brown-haired boy noticed his fingers tightening just a little bit around that gloveless hand as they jumped off the top of the ancient construction. The two duelists ran across the paved yard, the sound of rain hitting the ground surrounded them in an alluring rhythm. Jaden had one arm spread out wide while the other still dragging Yusei along, as though he was afraid the older man wouldn't try to enjoy it as much as he obviously was right now. They slowed down upon reaching the center of the area and started pacing slowly in a small circle, both holding their face upwards, trying to keep their eyes open and watch the transparent drops rushing by. Yusei could feel goosebumps rising under the now soaked fabric of his jacket whenever a wind swept by, but he didn't care about it that much; his hand holding Jaden's is just getting warmer and warmer, to the point where it's almost unbearable but for some reason, he knew he wouldn't even want to let go until it was all over.

Every now and then there were flashes followed by thunder ringing up the whole space, which was probably why Jaden decided to raise his voice too. Whatever the boy started screaming was loud, full of excitement and completely incoherent, but after a few hours of getting to know him, Yusei assumed that this hyperactive companion had absolutely no apparent reason to be so happy, so cheerful and so full of life - he just did.

As he thought that, the black-haired man might or might not have let a smile occupy his mouth too, a smile that he could feel not only on his facial muscles but deep inside his heart. And though the rain was cold, there was this strange warmth inside his stomach slowly spreading all over his insides.

That very same warmth burst into flames when their eyes met. The usually fluffy and upward-pointing brown hair is now all soaked and clinging to the boy's neck. His wet clothes made him look like he had shrunk to a smaller, more vulnerable version, which ignited this urge inside Yusei to step up and embrace the boy in his arms. Those shiny eyes and bright smile remained the same though, and if anything, only became even more radiant.

Suddenly, it felt as though a strong force was pulling them together - like the gravitation between two large stars in space. One step for Jaden, one step for Yusei, then one more step for Jaden - and their faces were mere inches apart. Neither of them knew what would come after this, neither had any idea what they were planning to do. But it felt so natural, when Jaden's hot breath touched Yusei's cheek and Yusei's lips softly brushed Jaden's nosetip. All those small sensations seemed to cause the attraction to become even greater. And when they rested their foreheads against eachother, wet strands of hair sticking all around their faces and eyes glittering with unnamed, unknown and indescribable feelings like sparks of flame from a camp fire on a cold day, their fingers still entangled endearingly, both boys wondered just what exactly the other was thinking; but deep down, both of them understood. Through the sound of raindrops, the chilling wind, the thunder and the intimacy of this moment, thousands of messages were exchanged without a word spoken.

Time seemed to stand still in their balloon of unexplainable affection, and Jaden contemplated that this might be the thing called "chemistry" that the girls from his school has so often talked about while giggling and blushing. He had thought it sounded silly, but if this so-called "chemistry" thing can make holding hands with a stranger he had only known for a few hours while standing still under the cold hard rain feel so wonderful, then perhaps he had been underestimating a lot of non-supernatural things in life. Then again, maybe this Yusei person really does have supenatural powers in his eyes, because he just couldn't look away from that intense ocean of blue in them.

Then again, what else do they have to look at and think about, aside from each other, out in the center of the sky's downpour and the other's field of vision?

Well, for Yusei, there was this tiny concern of searching for something to dry his D-Wheel's seat later on.

* * *

**A/N: It's starting to get cold and raining all the time where I am and I might have caught a cold from running in the rain right after playing basketball T^T Then again, who doesn't love to see such sweetness and romance that these two boys performed in the downpour? 3**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
